A Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tag is a type of electronic identification device that may be used to identify and track various objects. In practice, an RFID tag is attached to an object, and an RFID reader senses the presence and identifying information associated with the RFID tag. The RFID reader may be located at an entrance or exit of an environment, thus facilitating the tracking and identifying of objects having RFID tags that enter or exit the environment.
RFID tags may be added to existing objects so that they may be tracked. To this end, an RFID tag may be mounted to the exterior of an object using adhesives or shrink wrap. However, by being mounted to the exterior of an object, the RFID tag may impede the intended functionality of the object. For example, if an RFID tag were mounted to the exterior of a hand tool, such as a screwdriver or nut driver, the hand tool may not be able to fit into tight spaces due to the increased size of the tool.
Additionally, hand tools may be used in industrial or mechanical environments, such as in a mechanic shop. As such, the hand tools are often dropped and may be exposed to other types of impacts during use. With an RFID tag mounted to the exterior of a hand tool, the RFID tag may bear the brunt of such impact, thereby increasing the likelihood of failure of the RFID tag.
Even further, hand tools are often used in environments where corrosive chemicals are present. If an RFID tag were mounted to the exterior of a hand tool, these chemicals are likely to make contact with the RFID tag and possibly cause failure of the RFID tag. Accordingly, there exists a need for an RFID-enabled hand tool that is protected from chemical exposure, able to withstand mechanical impact, and limits interference with the intended functionality of the hand tool.